Don't Steal My Heart
by cariniee
Summary: Finn finally has the chance to prove his father proud when he gets promoted to head detective of the FBI White Collar crime unit. Will Finn's job be put on the line when he realizes he's chasing after the girl he's heard in his dreams?
1. Don't Steal My Heart: Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had way too much homework to write anything. One day I got this idea for a new story and I started writing right away! So what if it means sleep deprivation, no biggie! The rating is T but that might change to M as the story goes on;)This is only my second story ever, but I've definitely improved I think! Hope you guys like it! It's loosely based off one of my favorite shows White Collar but the characters will be strictly Glee so it's not a crossover**_

_**(I do not own Glee or any of its characters!)**_

**Don't Steal My Heart: Chapter One**

"Shit!" Finn rubbed his head, that was the third pole he'd walked into this morning! He was so out of it and having to text on his phone and walk the daunting streets of Manhattan at the same time was almost a death sentence.

Ever since Finn had been promoted to head detective of the White Collar crime unit of the FBI he was constantly getting texts. It also didn't help that his enormous fingers pressed three buttons on the touchscreen at once.

Sighing he slipped the phone into his dark blue suit pocket giving up the texting for a while, he was anxious to see how this upcoming case would go.

As Finn passed the bright lights of Broadway he remembered the time when his step brother Kurt had dragged him to one of the shows, Les Miserables. Finn really didn't want to go but Kurt insisted saying that they just casted a new Epony, wait no that wasn't the name… Eponine! Yes, that was the name, apparently her reviews had been fabulous, and Kurt was practically bouncing on the leather seat of the taxi on the way to the theatre…

_Finn was half asleep in his seat and every couple minutes Kurt had to elbow him to keep him awake. It had been about the fourth time Finn's eyes started to droop when the most beautiful voice he had ever heard flowed into his ears. _

_**On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me**_

_Finn could feel his mouth hanging open but he didn't care, he blinked trying to get the sleepiness out of his eyes to see who the sound was coming from. Rubbing his eyes vigourosly he couldn't seem to get the hazy spots of sleep the go away._

_**In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever  
**_

_Finn squinted still not being able to see. Man, Broadway tickets must have bee expensive for Kurt to get seats so close the spotlights.  
_

_**And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us**__**  
**_

**_I love him_**  
**_But when the night is over_**  
**_He is gone_**  
**_The river's just a river_**  
**_Without him_**  
**_The world around me changes_**  
**_The trees are bare and everywhere_**  
**_The streets are full of_**_ strangers_

**_I love him_**  
**_But every day I'm learning_**  
**_All my life_**  
**_I've only been pretending_**  
**_Without me_**  
**_His world will go on turning_**  
**_A world that's full of happiness_**  
**_That I have never known_**

**_I love him_**  
**_I love him_**  
**_I love him_**  
**_But only on my own_**

_Before he knew it the song was over and he gave up trying to tell the girl by the sounds of the other people's voices, and before he knew it Kurt was waking him up to leave because the show had ended. _

"_Hey Kurt?" Finn asked with sleep laced heavily into his voice._

"_Finn if you're going to make fun of the show I don't want to hear it, that was one of the best performances I've ever seen and-"_

"_Whoa there Kurt I just wanted to know that girl who sang that really sad songs name."_

"_Almost all of them were sad songs Finn!"_

"_Well fine then if you don't want to help me when I finally show a little spark in your interests that's fine with me."_

_Finn glanced over at Kurt knowing that he had won._

"_Oh! I bet you mean Eponine!" Kurt said giddy with excitement._

"_Epo-what?" Finn said confused._

"_She sang On My Own?" Kurt looked at him expectantly._

_Finn had to think a while realizing that was the song. _

"_Yeah that's it! What's her real name?"_

"_Rachel, Rachel Berry."_

Slowly coming out of his reverie he realized that her name hadn't popped into his head for a long time, which is weird since Kurt kept him up to date on all Broadway's stars, and if anything that Rachel Berry was a star.

Never mind old memories you have work to do Hudson! He straightened his jacket as he walked into the office, this new case was important in gaining trust from his fellow detectives.

A painting, worth over 7.5 million dollars had been stolen from a gallery on the Upper East Side and replaced with an almost seamless forgery. Finn fought hard to take over this case, he knew that he was dealing with someone he had ever seen before, and whoever they were they were good…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Rachel needed to get out of here, and fast. She had just slipped the forgery into the old document's manila folder when she heard to hushed voices come from the hallway.

"So you're sure no one's home?" whispered a seductive woman's voice.

"Absolutely, my wife won't get back until three and the kids until four." A deeper male voice said back.

Rachel rolled her eyes, she was sick of running into sleazy business men cheating on their wives with some floozy. She clenched her jaw and slowly padded her way to the window, and looked down.

"Dammit!" she whispered, but she quickly covered her mouth remembering her situation. How could she forget she was on the third floor?

She quickly pulled her cell from her backpack; she groaned inwardly she was definitely going to have to say for this later.

Santana answered on the first ring "What's up Rachel?" she answered dryly.

"Uh, well I'm kind of stuck on the third floor of the Manchester hotel, but I got the bonds!" she whispered with lightning speed.

"Well, well, well, and I thought the infamous Rachel Berry, master art criminal-"

Rachel cut her off "Alleged, art criminal," she said with a smile, "So can you get me out?"

"Seeing as you're holding 5 pairs of 2 million dollar bonds I'll be there in five." Santana answered before quickly hanging up, leaving Rachel to fend for herself until she arrived…

_**Until the next chapter my friends! Please review and tell me what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:) ~Cariniee~**_


	2. Don't Steal My Heart: Chapter 2

_**Hey guys I hoped you liked the first chapter! You'll definitely get to know what happened to Rachel in this chapter! If you don't like something or if you do then review or pm me and let me know, I'm open to all suggestions;) Well I've already laid out the next chapter so I might have it done by the end of the weekend! **_

_**(I do not own Glee or any of its characters!)**_

**Don't Steal My Heart: Chapter Two**

She quickly pulled her cell from her backpack; she groaned inwardly, she was definitely going to have to pay for this later.

Santana answered on the first ring "What's up Rachel?" she answered dryly.

"Uh, well I'm kind of stuck on the third floor of the Manchester hotel, but I have the bonds!" she whispered with lightning speed.

"Well, well, well, and I thought the infamous Rachel Berry, master art criminal-"

Rachel cut her off "Alleged, art criminal," she said with a smile, "So can you get me out?"

"Seeing as you're holding 5 pairs of 2 million dollar bonds I'll be there in ten." Santana answered before quickly hanging up, leaving Rachel to fend for herself until she arrived**.**

Well now what? Rachel thought hopelessly, she was new at this, well, "job." She sighed softly as she settled in a nook near the bookcase to better conceal herself while waiting for Santana's rescue. As she waited she let herself drift into memories of past career…

_**But only on my own**_

_She held the last note as long as she could, pouring her heart into the performance; this was only Rachel's third show as Eponine and she had received very gracious reviews. _

_As the stage went dark she scurried off to her dressing room, she wasn't needed for a couple more scenes so she might as well relax while she could. She was practically vibrating from the thrill of being on a Broadway stage and she barely noticed someone leaning against her dressing room door._

"_Hello Rachel," the man said in a smooth voice, "My name is Jesse, Jesse St. James, but I'm sure you've heard of me."_

"_Well actually no, I-"Rachel was surprised as he cut her off._

"_No need to tell me how great I am sweetie I already know," he said with a smug grin on his face, "I've been in three Broadway shows and I'm only 27, amazing right?" he said as he pulled his fingers through his dark, sandy colored, curly hair._

"_And what can I help you with Jesse?" Rachel replied nicely still buzzing from her performance._

"_Well I wanted to see the beautiful young star that had gotten a quarter more of a star on her first performance than _I _did." He said the word I like it was the only word in the sentence, or in the entire world._

_Rachel not noticing the slight slip in his calm façade said, "Well I thank my lucky stars that I have made it this far." Rachel smiled at him brightly._

"_Yes, yes, well you have a show to preform, why don't you go get some water in your dressing room and I'll walk you back to the stage?" he said, eyes twinkling maliciously only for a moment._

"_Sure! I'll be right back, Jesse," Rachel replied with a wink._

_As she walked into her room the door slammed shut behind her, "Jesse?" she yelped in alarm._

"_We'll see who has a career on Broadway come the next reviews, oh and not to mention how upset your director, and cast will be when Eponine is "missing." _

"_You can't do this do me!" she yelled as she pounded at the door, hoping someone would walk by noticing her plight._

"_Watch me," Jesse replied, his smirk almost burning through the door as he turned on his heel and strutted away…_

Rachel was jolted out of her memories as she heard a small tap on the window.

"Santana!" she whispered gleefully.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me now open the window," she answered her tone slightly bored.

"Okay hold on," Rachel didn't notice the dark strand of her hair that had gotten caught on the end of the bookcase. She quickly tucked the bonds into her bag and she slung it around her arms. Rachel padded silently over to the window and lifted it revealing Santana's harness, a second harness dangled limply by her side.

"Oh, hell no," Rachel said with fear evident in her voice, she only swore when she was either surprised or scared, so Santana guessed it was the latter.

"Hurry the hell up, short stack!" Santana said while pushing the harness inside the window.

"I can't believe I'm doing this right now," Rachel whispered shakily stepping one foot into the harness.

Both Rachel and Santana's heads jerked up when they heard footsteps in the hallway.

"One second babe I think I heard something," the male voice said just on the other side of the door.

"Hurry!" Santana said before reverting to Spanish, "Rachel prisa de una puta vez antes de que este hombre nos ve! Si nos ve Im que va a ir Heights Lima adyacentes en el culo lo siento!"

Rachel slipped into the straps and the last buckle was clicked into place as the door nob started to turn. She leaped into Santana's arms and was being lowered to the ground just as the door opened.

"Well, that was unquestionably close," Rachel panted out of breath.

"What did I say about the vocabulary Berry?" Santana said through clenched teeth as she gripped the cable slowly bringing them closer to the ground.

"Oops, sorry," Rachel said relived they were almost on the ground.

When settled on the sidewalk next to the large building, Santana gathered up her gear, stuffing it into her backpack.

After all of the equipment was accounted for, Rachel and Santana started down the street as if nothing ever happened, while internally they were doing a jig. In Rachel's bag there were five pieces of paper worth 10 million dollars, soon they would be living a life of ease, little did they know detective, Finn C. Hudson wasn't far behind…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn and his team were running up the stairs of the three story building, as soon as he got a call about missing bonds worth lots of bucks he knew he had to check out the crime scene.

Walking into the apartment, nothing seemed to be out of place, not even the dust bunnies under the couch were moved from their shadowy hide-outs.

Finn almost wanted to ask if there had even been a robbery. There was no signs of break in anywhere throughout the great room, and two whole walls were made up of windows!

Finn turned to his second in command, agent Noah Puckerman, better known as Puck. "Hey where did the guys say he held the bonds?"

"In the office," he replied his tone bored; Puck had only joined the FBI because as a little kid he was _kick ass_ at cops and robbers, always being the manly cop of course, (He was always rewarded by the ladies for his heroic deeds). Puck was more into the chase than sitting in a stakeout car for twelve hours with Finn snoring by his side. Nevertheless, Finn knew he loved his job and would never leave it.

Walking into the office Finn still couldn't see any signs of a burglary, that is, until he walked to the window. There were small black scuff marks on the window near the outside, suggesting that the thief escaped through the office.

"Hey, Puck, take those bonds to the forgery expert and give me a full report when they're done."

Finn couldn't be sure that the bonds were actually stolen unless the ones in the folder were forged. He continued to inspect every inch of the room making sure as to not miss one piece of evidence. That is when he saw it; a long dark brown hair was stuck on the end of the bookcase near a small nook in the wall, big enough to hide in, Finn thought with a smile.

Pulling on his gloves and grabbing tweezers and an evidence bag from his kit, he carefully placed the hair inside the pouch.

"I've got you now," Finn whispered to himself…

_**Thanks for reading guys! This chapter only took me one day so I might have the next one up by tomorrow! Please don't shoot me they will meet eventually! The suspense is killing even me! The next chapter is going to be LOADED with lots and lots of angst so I hope you're ready, we will be introduced to a certain pretty blonde… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Sorry if you didn't know what Santana said! I may have used Google translate for that one and it turns out it decided to flips some of my words but this si what it was supposed to say, "Rachel hurry the hell up before this man sees us! If we get caught I'm gonna go Lima Heights Adjacent on your sorry ass!" Until the next chapter friends!**_

_**~Cariniee~ **_


End file.
